1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to wall mounting apparatuses and, more particularly, to a wall mounting apparatus can be mounted on a determined position stably.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally wall mounting apparatus includes a container and connectors engaging with the container. A plurality of through holes is defined in a side of the container. A bore diameter of each through hole is larger than a diameter of the connector. An end of the connector is inserted in a corresponding through hole and the other end of the connector is fixed to a wall. Thus, the container is mounted to the wall. However, the container can be taken from the wall easy. Thus, the container is prone to be lost.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a wall mounting apparatus which can overcome the described limitations.